I do this for you
by JackB
Summary: Herbert est amoureux d'un Dan qui l'ignore, il tente de lui donner son amour de la seule façon que Dan acceptera de le recevoir. Dan le remarquera t-il ? Slash DANBERT / Pendant Bride of Re-animator
1. Chap 1

**Me revoilà pour une fanfic Re-animator avec notre adorable Herbert West.**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe, au passage je cherche une béta, donc si quelqu'un est intéressé qu'il n'hésite pas ^^**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Herbert était à l'hôpital en train de s'occuper des patients qu'on lui avait confiés. C'était une routine bien désagréable, il avait horreur de ça. Mais il fallait le faire, heureusement il était assez doué pour pouvoir flâner en même temps.

Ses pensées dévièrent sur son collègue et ami, Daniel Cain. Après la crise qui s'était déroulé à l'hôpital et la mort de Meg sa petite amie dont il était très amoureux, ils étaient partis aider l'armée quelque temps en renfort dans un poste en train de s'écrouler. Cela avait été l'horreur, l'odeur du sang, de la poudre et de la mort avait imprégné leur chemise, Dan en avait été un peu secoué, mais lui avait rapidement compris que son ami était capable de supporter beaucoup de choses. Seul point positif, il avait eu le droit à de nombreux cadavres frais pour ses expériences et avait même récupéré un iguane pour poursuivre ses recherches et les pousser encore plus loin.

Puis ils avaient fini par rentrer et s'étaient réinstallés ensemble. Il avait d'abord été surpris que Dan accepte de rester avec lui, après tout il sentait venant de lui une certaine distanciation par rapport à son travail, son réactif et lui-même. Mais Dan était resté près de lui, ne lui reprochant même pas la mort de Meg. Heureusement, car ce n'était pas de sa faute, du moins il le voyait ainsi.

Mais voilà il s'était habitué à sa présence et à son aide dans ses recherches, Dan était son assistant et il était hors de question que cet assistant aille voir ailleurs. Il allait devoir trouver un truc pour le retenir.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison. S'il n'aimait pas les femmes et s'il était agressif avec elle, c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais pu les supporter. Bien sûr certaines femmes étaient très intelligentes et il les appréciait davantage que les autres, mais elles étaient trop rares à son goût. Et apprécier était une exagération, disons plutôt qu'il les tolérait davantage. Il avait horreur de leurs longs cheveux, de leurs ongles, de leur odeur sucrée ou fruitée, de leur voix aiguë et de leurs discussions futiles.

Il préférait les hommes. Enfin préférer était un bien grand mot, certes son regard était plus attiré par la gents masculine que féminine. D'ailleurs il trouvait plus normal d'être attiré par quelqu'un du même genre que lui que du genre opposé, après tout l'homme n'aime-t-il pas les choses qui lui ressemble ?

Mais bon il n'y connaissait rien en relation amoureuse ou sexuelle et n'avait quasiment jamais rien fait avec personne. Il regardait simplement parfois, sans trop s'intéresser à la chose, s'étant juste laissé tenter une fois. Il ne fallait pas rêver, c'était un scientifique jusqu'au bout des ongles, il supprimait tout ce qui pouvait le distraire un peu trop de ses recherches.

Mais c'était aussi un être humain avec des réactions et des envies d'être humains et il considérait désormais Dan comme un ami, voir peut-être plus qu'un ami, ou qu'un simple assistant. C'était plus que ça pour lui. Peut-être plus que ce que les gens appelaient meilleur ami. Il voulait que Dan reste avec lui autant que possible, que leur relation reste comme elle est ou évolue vers quelque chose de plus fort, mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Dan s'en aille.

Et pour cela il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de retenir son fichu médecin, car si celui-ci se distançait trop, il allait détester cela. Il voulait le garder pour lui tout seul et l'éloigner des autres personnes ou de ce qui pourrait l'arracher de son emprise. Il voulait que Dan n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas trop d'idée pour le moment.

Il rejoint Daniel dans la chambre d'une patiente condamnée qui allait néanmoins se faire opérer, une certaine Gloria. Du moins c'est la seule chose qu'il su réellement, il s'en contrefichait du nom de ses patients, mais c'est comme ça que Dan l'avait appelé. Soit, Gloria était extrêmement malade et les chances pour qu'elle meure étaient hautes.

Ils le savaient tous les deux, et pourtant Herbert remarqua que son ami c'était un peu épris d'elle, vu les mots qu'il employait pour la rassurer, le ton de sa voix ou comment il là touchait. Il en fut jaloux dès la seconde où il comprit, Cain était tendre et doux avec elle. Mais malgré tout elle n'était pas vraiment une menace.

Le brancard parti avec elle et Dan lui sauta dessus en saisissant son bras d'une main ferme.

\- « Ce n'est pas un cobaye. » Dit-il.

Alors comme ça il avait deviné ? Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, ils se servaient souvent sur les malades qui périssaient à l'hôpital et il devait avoir un tic que Dan avait noté signalant qu'il pensait qu'elle pourrait être intéressante pour leurs expériences, en l'occurrence c'était le cas cette fois-ci.

\- « Elle peut nous être utile. » Répliqua-t-il.

\- « À nous ? À toi plutôt ? » répondit Dan d'un ton accusateur.

\- « Oh allez ! »

\- « Je suis un médecin. »

\- « Soit un scientifique. » Répliqua Herbert.

Voilà qu'il le voyait encore se distancer, Dan et son obsession pour la médecine, quel était l'intérêt de soigner des gens qui allaient de toute façon mourir ? La recherche c'était ça le plus important ! Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que leurs recherches pourraient un jour conduire à ne plus perdre de patient. Ils allaient soigner la mort. N'était-ce pas le but de ses recherches à la base ? Dans un sens, ses recherches morbides allaient apporter la vie. Mais Dan se distançait de ça et de leur travail. Ce n'était plus « nous » c'était « toi » et « moi ». Mais lui voulait garder le « nous », l'union, auquel il s'était attaché.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement fâché. Et Herbert comprit qu'il allait devoir accélérer ses recherches s'il souhaitait conserver Dan à ses côtés.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Justement la porte de la morgue était restée ouverte et sans surveillance, personne ne s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, il y pénétra à la recherche éventuelle de quelques morceaux de corps à emprunter, enfin plutôt à s'approprier en réalité. La porte généralement fermée où étaient gardées les preuves à conviction du drame de l'hôpital et autre morceau de corps était entrouverte. Sa curiosité le fit entrer et le remis dans l'ambiance de l'époque, il fouilla un peu jusqu'à tomber sur le cœur de Megan. C'était tout ce qui restait de la défunte petite amie de son colocataire et il devait probablement pouvoir en faire quelque chose, pas vrai ?

Il mit le cœur dans sa poche. Ça lui servirait sûrement, même s'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

Finalement, il ne trouva pas grand-chose, après tout il préférait les morceaux plus frais et qui ne dataient pas de huit mois. Il sortit de là et retourna chez lui, sa journée étant terminée.

La catastrophe qui s'était déroulée lui avait permis de comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel sur ses recherches, la volonté était située partout dans le corps et non pas à un endroit précis comme le pensait le docteur Hill. Il ricana en repensant à cet incompétent.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Leur maison était proche du cimetière, un peu délabré certes, mais avait des avantages non négligeables comme un loyer extrêmement peu cher et un moyen de cacher et se débarrasser facilement des expériences qu'il faisait et qui avait raté ou dont il n'avait plus besoin.

Justement quand Dan rentra chez lui un peu plus tard, il trouva Herbert sortant d'un mur qu'il avait creusé puisqu'étant mitoyen à la crypte.

Ça faisait un moment qu'il y songeait. Herbert avait une très mauvaise influence sur lui. Son respect pour les patients ou les cadavres était pour ainsi dire nul, ce n'était plus que des objets et il détestait ça. Au-delà de ça Herbert était autoritaire et complètement fou, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de le suivre quand bien même ses expériences soient exceptionnelles.

\- « J'ai quelque chose à te dire. » Dit-il enfin.

Ce fut difficile, car il appréciait le scientifique malgré tout.

\- « Et moi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Herbert commença son expérience. Dan le regarda faire, il le trouvait élégant dans sa chemise bleu ciel surtout quand il s'affairait à ses recherches, il avait un petit truc qui le rendait juste magnifique, même quand l'expérience était particulièrement dégoûtante, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

Son ami tua dans un premier temps son iguane avec une solution aérienne qui provoquait une crise cardiaque qu'il venait de créer, puis retira une de ses glandes dont il aspira le liquide avec une seringue qu'il mit dans un bocal avant d'ajouter différents éléments jusqu'à son réactif.

\- « La puissance à l'état pur. » Dit-il.

Puis il fixa des doigts et un œil humains à des tiges en métal continuant son expérience, prêt à surprendre Dan une nouvelle fois. Il ne se souciait plus du fait que son ami avec quelque chose à lui dire.

\- « Je déménage. » Avoua enfin Dan.

\- « Quoi ? » Herbert releva la tête, lui qui se sentait bien et heureux depuis tout à l'heure eut soudainement une boule au ventre.

\- « Je déménage ! »

Son sourire se perdit.

\- « Dan.. Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant. Nous venons de créer l'essence de la vie, tu ne comprends pas on va pouvoir créer la vie, ranimer des gens, des parties de ces gens. »

\- « Les gens ne sont pas des morceaux. »

\- « Alors qu'est-ce qu'un être humain à part un ensemble de morceaux biologiques assemblés et fonctionnant ensemble ? »

Dan du s'avouer vaincu sur cette affirmation. De son côté Herbert était en train de paniquer. Il avait vu juste Dan s'était distancé de lui, il allait partir, le quitter, l'abandonner. Il essaya tant bien que mal de lui faire comprendre l'importance de leur recherche. Il s'en fichait si c'était lui qui avait commencé et qui faisait presque tout, Dan faisait parti de son projet il ne pouvait pas le quitter comme ça.

\- « Nous allons créer de nouvelles vies. »

Il prit sa nouvelle solution et en mit un peu sur sa macabre construction. La créature prit vie. Herbert se mit à rire, il adorait ça, il adorait jouer au dieu, il se sentait fort et supérieur comme ça, mais Dan n'était pas de son avis, il semblait plutôt dégoûté.

\- « Ce n'est qu'un jeu morbide. »

Herbert comprit que sa petite démonstration n'avait pas suffi. Son ami était en colère et lui se sentait troublé, il allait le perdre, il ne pouvait pas le permettre, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?

Dan avait pris trop de place dans sa vie et dans son esprit, il n'était trop important pour lui, il ne devait pas partir, jamais.

\- « C'est à ça que se résume notre travail. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire. » S'énerva-t-il en retour, il n'aimait pas qu'on s'en prenne à son travail de cette façon.

\- « C'est insensé, c'est malsain et mal. Je déteste tes recherches elles sont horribles. »

\- « Tu ne disais pas ça quand le sol était jonché de cadavre, pas vrai. » Grogna Herbert.

\- « Oh.. »

\- « Ni quand Me.. »

\- « Oh pas de ça. » Hurla Dan en le pointant du doigt, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas dépasser les bornes.

Ils se turent. Aucun des deux n'avait la réelle envie de se séparer de l'autre. Même pour Dan c'était une décision difficile à prendre. Herbert avait été le seul à le soutenir depuis la mort de Meg et bien qu'il méprisait son travail de médecin, il l'avait aidé lus d'une fois à réparer une erreur, à faire un diagnostic en lui laissant s'attribuer le mérite, à se faire bien voir par les plus hauts placer de l'hôpital. C'était son ami, il avait appris à l'apprécier, mais il fallait qu'il le quitte, jamais cette idée ne l'avait laissé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré et avait travaillé avec lui, ça voulait bien dire quelque chose non ?

Herbert de son côté marchait sur des œufs. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi il était autant attaché à Dan, lui qui normalement n'avait besoin de personne. En faites il était tombé amoureux de lui. Après tout, comment expliquer à ce point la peine et la douleur qu'il avait à le voir partir et son envie démente de le retenir, de le garder avec lui ? C'était parce qu'il l'aimait. Il savait très bien que celui-ci ne l'aimait pas en retour, mais ce n'était pas grave, ce n'était pas important il n'en demandait pas tant. Même si la peine mordait son cœur et ses entrailles de ses crocs acérés. Dan aimait les filles, Dan aimait Megan.

D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que Megan avait de mieux que lui ?

\- « Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu aimais chez Meg ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Cain se retourna vers lui à la fois interrogateur et nostalgique. Herbert se dirigea alors vers un de ses congélateurs où il avait entreposé quelques heures plus tôt le cœur de Meg qu'il venait de récupérer. Il le prit et retourna voir Dan avant de tendre vers lui l'organe.

\- « Le cœur de Meg » dit-il.

Il le voyait dans les yeux de son ami, dans la posture de son corps et dans son expression, il avait réussi à l'intriguer, à l'attirer. Il savait pertinemment que Dan ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de Meg, il l'entendait encore pleurer parfois dans sa chambre le soir. Et il avait eu très peu de relation depuis, et seulement de passage. Dan était encore fou de Meg. Il était jaloux de cela, car même morte Megan enlevait Cain de ses griffes, mais peut-être allait-il se réconcilier avec elle si elle lui permettait de garder Dan à ses côtés.

Le médecin se rapprocha de lui d'un pas lent comme hypnotisé.

\- « Aide-moi à poursuivre nos travaux. »

Lentement il lui confie le cœur de Meg pour aller nettoyer la table réfrigérée et remplacer le drap blanc ensanglanté par un propre puis il retourna vers son ami et reprit le cœur de Meg d'une façon délicate.

\- « Aide-moi à créer une nouvelle vie à commencer par le cœur de Megan. »

Dan n'en revenait pas. Le cœur de Meg, plus qu'un visage ou qu'un corps ce qu'il avait aimé chez Meg ça avait été son cœur et ce cœur avait battu la chamade pour lui. Toute la symbolique était là et son imagination se mit à galoper, il y avait une chance qu'il retrouve Meg.

De son côté West espérait que sa mise en scène et son idée de créer une nouvelle Megan fasse mouche. À son plus grand bonheur, cela réussit.

Il fut soulagé, mais ne le laissa pas transparaître.

\- « Il va falloir que tu m'aides à l'hôpital. »

\- « Oui, faisons ça. »

\- « Ensemble Dan, ensemble nous redonnerons vie à Megan. »

\- « Oui. »

Herbert aurait sauté de joie s'il avait été quelqu'un de normal, il avait réussi à redonner de l'intérêt à Dan pour ses recherches et il allait continuer à l'assister.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Leur entreprise fonctionna bien, jusqu'à ce que pendant qu'ils enlevaient un cadavre de l'hôpital, Dan rencontre Francesca. Cette dernière avait été dans l'armée dans le même coin qu'eux en tant que journaliste. Et Herbert là détestait. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais alors que Dan allait la voir un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Dan l'aimait bien, voir un peu trop bien et il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait avoir une influence non négligeable sur lui.

Les femmes manipulaient avec une efficacité effroyable. Lui qui venait à peine d'encourager Dan a resté, voilà qu'il avait de nouveau un problème. Francesca. L'inconvénient c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas donner à Dan ce qu'il recherchait chez cette brune. Il n'était pas une femme, il n'était pas joli comme elle, il ne pouvait pas user de ses pouvoirs de persuasion, il ne pouvait pas utiliser le sexe ni rien de ce qui attirait le médecin. Parce qu'il n'était pas une femme et Dan préférait les femmes, il n'était pas comme lui. Alors il était limité dans son champ d'action.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est se battre avec ses armes, son cerveau en l'occurrence. La seule chose qui semblait attirer et garder Dan auprès de lui. Il allait user de son intelligence, de son ingéniosité, de ses connaissances afin de créer une femme pour lui. Mais pas n'importe quelles femmes, une avec le cœur de Meg. Cain ne pourrait pas résister à cela pas vrai ?

Et une fois que cela sera fait, ils resteraient tous les trois ensembles. Et bien qu'il n'aurait jamais Dan pour lui tous seul, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais entier, il resterait à ses côtés et s'il y avait bien une femme qu'il pourrait supporter c'est une qu'il aurait créée. Il serait prêt à sacrifier son amour pour Dan, le laisser à une autre tant qu'il restait avec lui. Tant que Dan serait heureux, lui il le serait.

Néanmoins, il allait devoir régler le problème Francesca.

Il conduit le cadavre jusque dans leur voiture et rentra chez lui. Dan quant à lui allait devoir continuer à travailler jusqu'à ce que son service soit terminé. Mais il eut le temps d'inviter Francesca à dîner, chez eux.

/DH\JackB/DH\

En parallèle Herbert allait tenter de se rapprocher de Dan. De devenir plus proche de lui quitte à faire des efforts et des choses qu'usuellement il n'aimait pas faire.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à s'asseoir à côté du médecin sur le canapé alors que celui-ci regardait la télévision. Il le colla volontairement afin que leurs épaules et leurs jambes se touchent. Il fut quelque peu vexé quand Dan se décala légèrement sur le côté, mais ravala sa fierté.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas encore, je zappe. »

\- « Oh d'accord. »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux alors que le médecin continuait de parcourir les chaînes jusqu'à trouver quelque chose qui l'intéresse. Au bout d'un moment il fut intrigué et se tourna vers Herbert.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Herbert se tourna vers lui tout penaud.

\- « Et bien je suis assis avec toi, je regarde la télévision. »

\- « Oui je vois bien que tu regardes la télé avec moi, mais pourquoi ? »

\- « Pourquoi quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de regarder la télévision. »

Dan remua dans le canapé.

\- « Si, mais tu ne fais jamais ça. Jamais tu ne regardes la télévision tu as toujours mieux à faire. Tu n'aimes pas la télévision Herbert alors pourquoi tu l'a regardes maintenant ? »

Oui c'est vrai il avait horreur de cet objet qui avalait votre temps sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, et Dan ne le savait que trop bien parce qu'il avait insisté pour qu'ils n'aient pas de télévision chez eux, mais Dan ne l'avait pas écouté.

\- « Et bien aujourd'hui j'ai envie de regarder la télévision. » Fit Herbert en le regardant avant de détourner la tête vers l'écran l'air absorbé.

Dan du se contenter de ça comme explication et se repositionna en face de l'écran et continua à faire défiler les programmes. Puis après quelques minutes il tendit la télécommande à son ami.

\- « Tu veux choisir le programme ? »

Est-ce que Dan avait perdu la tête ? Il s'ennuyait déjà ferme alors que ça ne faisait que quelques minutes, comment pouvait-il choisir ce qu'ils allaient regarder alors qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre et qu'il faisait semblant de s'intéresser à tout ça ? Mais il ne pouvait pas décevoir Dan alors il prit la télécommande.

\- « Merci. »

Il commença à zapper et fut atterré par la nullité du programme. Il réussit bien à trouver une émission scientifique qui semblait intéressante, mais Dan venait ici pour se détendre, il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose. Il continua de zapper et jeta un regard en coin de temps en temps vers Dan pour voir ce qui était convenable de choisir, il s'arrêta finalement sur un film qui semblait ennuyeux à mourir, mais étant donné que Dan semblait s'y intéresser, ça devait être le bon choix.

Il s'ennuya à mourir et fut heureux quand son ami décida d'aller se coucher avant la fin du film.

\- « Tu continues à regarder ? »

\- « Oui, oui, bonne nuit. »

\- « Bonne nuit Herbert. »

Continuer à regarder ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il allait juste attendre que Dan soit hors de portée d'yeux et d'oreilles pour éteindre cette horreur. Une fois que ce fut fait, il souffla de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour se rapprocher de lui.

Il redescendit dans la cave et continua son travail.

* * *

 **rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;)**


	2. Chap 2

**Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Herbert travaillait d'arrache-pied sur le nouveau projet. Il se lançait quand même dans quelque chose de nouveau. Il ne s'agissait plus de réanimer des morts ou des morceaux de cadavres, il s'agissait de créer la vie, et pas le genre de vie comme il avait fait avec les doigts et l'œil. Il fallait créer un véritable être humain. Et cela demandait de nombreuses recherches. Il fallait que cette femme soit au goût de Dan, ainsi qu'elle soit belle et équilibrée.

Il lui faudrait redoubler d'efforts pour contenter Dan. Mais en même temps il jubilait de pouvoir expérimenté de nouvelle chose. Qu'y avait-il de mieux, d'une façon ou d'une autre ce projet lui profitait deux fois.

Il sursauta et manqua de faire tomber une fiole de son sérum sur le sol quand il entendit un chien aboyer. Qu'est-ce qu'un chien faisait chez eux ? Il avait prévenu Dan à l'avance, tout animal qui entrait ici était destiné aux expériences. Il sortit de son laboratoire et tendi l'oreille dans l'escalier, c'était une voix féminine.

Francesca ?

Oui après tout Cain lui avait un peu parlé d'elle vaguement, c'était plausible. Mais que venait-elle faire là ? Il monta en silence les escaliers et colla son oreille contre la porte pour continuer à écouter ce que son Dan et cette stupide gourgandine se disaient.

Ça parlait de nourriture. Mais bien sur, Dan l'avait sûrement invitée à manger. Ici en plus et puis quoi encore ? Il prenait des risques inconsidérés pour rien. Qu'il lui offre un restau et puis basta, mais qu'elle s'invite chez eux, hors de question. Il avait horreur de ça. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Encore moins sortir de cette cave et aller virer cette harpie de chez eux, Dan le prendrait mal et si Dan le prenait mal ce n'était pas acceptable, ils se distanceraient un peu plus davantage.

Mais pourquoi avait-il eu l'idée d'inviter Francesca ? Ils étaient en train de créer une nouvelle femme pour lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs. Il allait lui en faire une sur mesure, il fallait juste un peu de patience.

Peut-être était-ce dû au sexe alors, malgré les sentiments qu'il avait à son encontre, il devait bien avouer qu'il détestait cet aspect. Être dominé par son corps de cette façon. Ça devait sûrement être ça l'explication, Dan avait juste besoin de..

Il poussa un grognement et redescendit dans son laboratoire, il était en colère. La course contre Francesca ou même toutes autres femmes était rude, mais il allait se battre.

Il retourna à son travail, il avait encore beaucoup à faire.

/DH\JackB/DH\

De son côté, Dan avait complètement oublié ce qu'il se passait dans la cave, il avait oublié Herbert, leur projet et n'avait d'yeux pour le moment que pour la belle Francesca. Elle avait ce regard particulier. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas repartir ce soir.

Alors toute la soirée ils en profitèrent, se draguant, se charmant jusqu'à ce que l'envie prenne l'avantage sur leur raison et qu'ils cèdent à leur corps.

Herbert ne manqua pas d'entendre des bruits sourds venant de l'étage. Et il était presque sur que Dan et Francesca n'eussent pas décidé de s'amuser à sauter sur le lit ou à faire de la marelle comme des enfants.

Il ignora tant qu'il put cela et continua ses recherches, testant quelques petites choses qui l'amusaient. Il fallait qu'il oublie ce qui était en train de se passer à l'étage. Il y passa la nuit, comme il en avait l'habitude et ce n'est que vers 6h qu'il commença à ressentir un peu de lassitude aussi quitta-t-il la cave et monta à l'étage se rafraîchir un peu le visage dans la salle de bain.

Il grimaça dans le miroir, est-ce que ses efforts allaient être récompensés ? Il fallait qu'il le croie, sinon ça ne marcherait pas. Il s'essuya de visage et s'apprêta à redescendre l'escalier, mais il entendit quelqu'un parler.

Son infernale curiosité piquée, il s'approcha à pas de loup de la chambre de son ami. Celui-ci l'avait laissée grande ouverte, si bien que sous un certain angle, il pouvait voir tout ce qu'il se passait, mais personne ne pouvait l'observer en retour.

Tel un voyeur, bien qu'il ne possédait pas le côté pervers de ceux-ci, il fixa quelques minutes la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Dan et Francesca nu dans le lit en train de discuter et de se toucher.

Son ami dégageait une tendresse envers la harpie qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment vue chez lui. Il était doux et sensuel et il ne put s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Des épines s'enfonçaient dans son cœur et ses entrailles. Sa gorge se nouait. Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui dans ce lit ? Pas sur qu'il apprécierait d'être touché, mais si Dan avait de la tendresse et de l'amour à donner, ça devait être pour lui, il préférerait mille fois faire des activités pour lesquelles il n'avait jamais eu d'intérêt, avec Dan sachant qu'il était fort probable qu'il m'apprécie pas. Que de le voir dans les bras de cette gorgone.

Il redescendit d'un pas lent, il ne voulait plus voir ça, c'était insupportable pour lui. Il se sentit profondément bouleversé. Son cœur se sera. Dan était à lui !

Il décida de partir en avance à l'hôpital. Il lui fallait trouver de nouveau morceau de cadavre et cela prenait du temps. Il enfila sa veste et sortit en trombe

De son côté Dan prenait encore du bon temps jusqu'à ce que son réveil sonne et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait plus le temps de s'amuser. D'un coup il revenait à la réalité. L'hôpital, Herbert, la cave, le cœur de Meg.

Il devrait peut-être aller voir comment son ami s'était occupé toute la nuit. Il descendit avec Francesca et lui laissa prendre un petit déjeuner alors qu'il descendait vers le laboratoire.

\- « Herbert ? » dit-il d'un ton joyeux.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Le laboratoire était vide, alors il observa ce que son ami avait fait toute la nuit. Il saisit quelques notes qu'il n'avait pas vues hier et commença à les lire. Il fallait le dire, West était un génie, jamais il n'aurait pu avoir toutes les idées que son ami avait eues.

\- « Dan ? » entendit-il au loin.

C'était Francesca qu'il le cherchait, tant pis, il lirait les notes plus tard, il ne fallait pas qu'elle voie le laboratoire et leurs projets. Aussi remonta-t-il rapidement en haut.

Il sentit un peu de culpabilité au fait que lui et Herbert étaient en train de créer une nouvelle Meg et le fait qu'il est coucher avec Francesca. Pouvait-on appeler ça de la tromperie ? Mais après tout la nouvelle Meg n'était pas encore en vie, du coup est-ce que ça comptait vraiment ?

Il n'en était pas si sur. Et puis n'avait-il pas le droit de prendre un peu de bon temps ?

Plus tard dans la journée il retrouva Herbert et se présenta à lui avec un air rayonnant. Mais le scientifique ne semblait pas de la même humeur.

\- « Comment tu vas ? Tu es partie super tôt ce matin. »

\- « Oui j'avais des choses à faire. » Herbert commença à avancer dans le couloir de l'hôpital, Dan sur ses talons.

\- « Du travail encore ? »

\- « Bien évidemment. »

\- « Est-ce que tu te reposes des fois ? Prends du bon temps ? »

\- « Comme toi tu veux dire ? Prendre du bon temps dans un lit ? »

\- « Oui, mais pas forcement, je ne sais pas. »

\- « Le travail d'abord, et ensuite le plaisir. »

\- « Oué oué, bon et sinon pour hier soir je suis désolé de t'avoir lâché, mais j'avais invité Francesca. »

\- « J'ai entendu. » Dit-il d'un ton lourd de reproches et de sous-entendus.

Dan fut légèrement mal à l'aise quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- « Je pense l'inviter plus souvent, alors il faudra t'y habituer. »

Herbert sera les dents de mécontentement, s'il avait eu un crayon en bois dans la main, il l'aurait cassé en deux. Il se retint de cracher son venin et préféra remettre cela à plus tard.

\- « J'ai du travail, laisse-moi. » Dit-il pour s'éloigner de Dan.

Le médecin le laissa tranquille, repartant dans la direction opposée en direction de la chambre de Gloria.

Herbert n'aimait pas ça, il aurait aimé être plus aimable avec Cain, supporter davantage la situation et ne pas avoir à s'isoler de cette façon pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ou d'un ton qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il ne savait pas s'y prendre, et Dan ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter de comprendre comment il fonctionnait.

Il se retourna et fut déçu de ne pas voir son ami se retourner aussi. Il l'observa un petit moment. Gloria était une autre femme pour qui il avait beaucoup de tendresse de douceur et d'amour. Mais qu'avait-elle de plus que lui ? Le corps avait-il une telle importance dans l'esprit des gens ? Parce qu'il n'était pas une femme, Dan devait passer à côté de lui, ne pas le voir ? C'était ridicule et il ne comprenait pas.

Quelqu'un le bouscula et il décida de reprendre son travail arrêtant sa flânerie.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Quelques jours passèrent. Et Herbert voyait enfin comment allait prendre forme le nouveau corps qu'ils étaient en train de créer. Comment faudrait-il lier et coordonner les membres et les articulations ainsi que tout le système circulatoire. Il avait déjà repéré quelques morceaux de cadavres intéressants à aller récupérer. Ce soir serait d'ailleurs un bon moyen de commencer la collecte, mais aujourd'hui il allait travailler sur un autre terrain, celui de Dan.

Pour cela il avait prévu de dîner avec lui. Mais un vrai dîner. Ça se faisait après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ils allaient discuter, manger, boire, être ensemble en tête à tête, il allait lui poser des questions, essayer d'en apprendre davantage sur lui. Il allait faire de nombreux efforts. Cette soirée serait spéciale. Bien qu'un repas fut par définition banal, généralement quand ils mangeaient ensemble c'était un peu sur le pouce, rien de très extravagant.

Mais il était parti faire des courses, chose qu'il trouvait ennuyante au possible il était bien content de laisser cette tache à Dan la plupart du temps, mais il voulait lui faire une surprise.

Lorsque le médecin rentra vers 20h, Herbert avait déjà commencé à préparer à manger. C'était l'une des choses les plus désagréables qu'il n'avait jamais faites, alors certes faire un sandwich ça passait, mais un plat plus développé c'était l'horreur, pourtant il savait, avec ses qualités de chimiste, qu'il allait réussir ce qu'il avait entrepris, après tout la cuisine n'est que de la chimie.

Il se dirigea dans le couloir pour aller saluer Dan, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais d'ailleurs.

\- « Hey Dan. »

\- « Herbert.. » Dit-il sans même le regarder avant de monter les escaliers en vitesse.

\- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demanda-t-il vexé du vent qu'il venait de recevoir.

\- « Prendre une douche. » Répondit dans un cri Dan avant de fermer la porte.

Herbert regarda sur le sol, les chaussures éparpillées et le manteau mal accrocher qui venait de tomber. Certes prendre une douche était agréable, mais pourquoi se presser autant ? Ils avaient fini leur boulot pour la journée et demain ils commençaient en fin de matinée. Il n'y avait aucune raison d'être pressé.

Il chercha un instant les raisons de cette précipitation et s'arrêta sur l'idée qu'un patient avait sali ses vêtements par on ne sait quels fluides et que Dan dégoûté voulait rapidement se nettoyer. Il retourna dans la cuisine leur servir un verre de vin et allumer le feu pour commencer à cuire le repas.

Puis il attendit.

Dan ne fut pas long et ce fut peu de temps après qu'il l'entendit dévaler les escaliers en vitesse, il partit une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre. Il le découvrit habillé de façon élégante et en train de remettre ses chaussures et son manteau.

\- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

\- « Voir Francesca, on a un rendez-vous. »

\- « Ah bon, mais.. »

Il se tut, il n'en revenait pas, Cain le lâchait pour aller voir sa pute ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et se reprit rapidement.

\- « Je pensais qu'on pouvait manger ensemble ce soir. »

\- « Désolé je préfère faire un vrai repas. »

\- « Justement je te parle d'un vrai repas, pas d'un sandwich dans le laboratoire en plein milieu d'une expérience. C'est en train de cuire. » Dit-il d'un ton un peu penaud en désignant la cuisine.

\- « Oh oui, mais bon une autre fois d'accord, j'ai un rencard ce soir. »

\- « Quand je t'ai demandé ce midi si tu avais quelque chose de prévu ce soir tu m'as dit non. »

\- « oui et bien avec Francesca ça s'est greffé dans l'après-midi. Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais manger avec moi. Tu n'aimes pas manger, tu n'aimes pas cuisiner et en plus on n'avait plus grand-chose dans le frigo donc à moins que tu aies fait des courses, ton « vrai repas » ne doit pas ressembler à grand-chose. »

\- « j'ai fait des courses. »

Dan paru surpris.

\- « Tu détestes ça. »

\- « Oui je sais. »

\- « Arf écoute Herbert, on fera ça une autre fois ok. Je suis désolé. »

\- « Mais je suis ton ami non ? » dit Herbert en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop désespéré.

\- « Oui et les amis sont moins importants que les rencards dans l'ordre de priorité pour ce genre de situation. »

\- « Oh ! » Dis-le scientifique de façon neutre alors qu'il avait l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau gelée sur la tête.

\- « Bon je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard, à plus tard. »

Herbert resta planté dans le couloir en le regardant partir.

\- « à plus tard. »

Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait fait plein d'effort pour cette soirée et Dan le plantait comme ça. Ne se rendait-il pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait ? D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et saisit son verre de vin qu'il but d'une traite puis il enchaîna avec celui qu'il avait initialement servi à Dan.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir, trop d'émotions se déchaînaient en lui pour qu'il sache ce qu'il devait faire. Ce n'était pas dans ces habitudes de ressentir quelque chose de fort, seule sa curiosité dictait généralement ses sentiments internes.

Aussi décida-t-il de continuer à cuisiner, de finir ce foutu repas. Une fois que ce fut fait, il ne put que se mettre à manger. Il avait faim et ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Une boule douloureuse était née au fond de sa gorge et dans son estomac.

C'est lorsqu'il mit la première bouchée dans sa bouche que tout lâcha. Il se mit à pleurer tout en continuant à manger. Il se sentait tellement frustré et en colère.

Il continua à sangloter comme un idiot pendant tout le repas et une fois qu'il eut fini il rangea tout. Il sécha ensuite ses larmes, parce qu'il fallait avouer que c'était fatigant de pleurer. Et se reprit progressivement. Dan l'avait laissé, mais ce n'était pas grave, la compétition était rude, il le savait. Et il n'allait pas se laisser abattre, si ses efforts ne suffisaient pas, il en ferait davantage.

Il attrapa sa veste et prit sa voiture en direction de l'hôpital.

Il passa la nuit à travailler, après tout il avait un énorme désavantage comparé à Francesca. Celle-ci n'avait qu'à ouvrir les cuisses et crier de plaisir une petite heure pour gagner du terrain, lui il lui en fallait vingt en compensation pour espérer se maintenir dans la course.

Dan rentra le lendemain matin, un peu stone, et se dirigea vers le frigo chercher du jus de fruit il aperçut au passage les plats qu'Herbert avait faits et s'en voulut de l'avoir lâché comme ça hier soir. Mais Herbert pouvait comprendre non ? Peut-être pas. En tout cas il soulignait les efforts et se dit qu'il allait s'excuser.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois et une fois qu'il eut vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il descendit jusqu'à la cave.

\- « Bonjour Herbert. »

\- « Daniel ! »

\- « Oula, tu as l'air fatigué. »

\- « Je ne suis pas le seul. » Constata-t-il avec regret.

\- « Héhé, tu as travaillé toute la nuit ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, il est quelle heure ? »

\- « 9h30. »

\- « Dans ce cas oui. »

Herbert vint lui saisir le bras doucement pour le diriger vers ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Il avait mis en place tout le système circulatoire sanguin et avait commencé à le lier à différents morceaux qu'il avait déjà commencé à récupérer.

\- « Ok ça ne ressemble à rien pour le moment, mais ce n'est que la base, imagine quand elle sera finie. »

\- « Oh Herbert. »

Cette fois-ci il avait gagné des points. Dan avait oublié Francesca et était retourné sur Meg. Sur la possibilité de la voir vivante à nouveau. Il enlaça le scientifique dans une étreinte amicale et reconnaissante. Tout d'un coup de nouveau excité par ce projet.

Herbert gonfla son ego de cette réussite ce qui lui fit grand bien après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir. Que Francesca meurt, c'était lui le meilleur et Dan n'aurait d'yeux que pour lui à la fin de la bataille. Quand il se sera rendu compte de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, il comprendra que personne ne l'aimerait autant que lui et du coup il l'aimerait en retour, même si ça devait être à travers cette femme.

Herbert s'en sentit euphorique.

* * *

 **Je suis sur que vous avez envie de mettre des claques à Dan ^^ à très vite pour la suite**


	3. Chap 3

**Ce n'est franchement pas mon chapitre préférer et je n'en suis pas forcement très fier, mais il est nécessaire**

 **Attention ça risque d'être triste.**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Un petit mois était passé. Dan se leva paisiblement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, une fois que ce fut fait il partit dans le laboratoire essayé de trouver son fou de colocataire.

Les dernières semaines avaient été à la fois étranges et très intéressantes. Herbert était devenu beaucoup plus doux et beaucoup plus social avec lui. Il ne l'insultait presque plus, cherchait régulièrement à passer plus de temps avec lui et fournissait des efforts considérables. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi Herbert avait à ce point changé, mais tant pis, ce n'était pas si important.

Mais lorsqu'il entra dans l'antre, il trouva son ami endormi sur l'une des tables métalliques. Il sourit, voir Herbert dormir c'était rare. Il s'approcha de lui et le regarda un instant. Ses traits étaient doux, paisibles, ses yeux bougeaient de droite à gauche de façon rapide, il pouvait le voir malgré les paupières fermer du scientifique. Cela voulait dire qu'il dormait profondément. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tout en faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Puis il passa la main sur son dos, il pouvait sentir les os de sa colonne vertébrale.

Puis il le laissa tranquille et se dirigea vers leur création, bien qu'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'effort comparé à Herbert. C'était presque fini, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver une tête. Et maintenant qu'il y songeait, ça serait bien étrange de choisir une tête. Qui allaient-ils choisir ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui plaise à lui... Dans ses pensées il bouscula un meuble et fit tomber un bac métallique contenant des organes abîmés sur le sol. Cela fit un vacarme effroyable.

West sursauta avant de réaliser qu'il s'était endormi et que tout allait bien.

\- « Dan ? »

\- « C'est moi oui, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. »

\- « Sinon j'ai vu que ça avance pas mal, notre projet est presque fini. »

\- « Oui il ne manque plus que la tête. »

\- « D'ailleurs à ce propos, comment on va faire ? »

\- « Comme pour toutes les autres parties qu'on a prises. »

\- « Oui, mais il faut qu'elle me plaise. »

Herbert percuta. Forcement si la femme qu'il était en train de créer allait être à Dan, il fallait que son ami soit attiré par elle et le corps ne fais pas tout, la tête, le visage, était sûrement la partie la plus importante. Mais malgré qu'ils travaillent dans un hôpital, les belles jeunes femmes mortes et encore en bon état étaient rares. Et il était hors de question de prendre la tête de Meg, déjà probablement bien décomposé, il fallait en trouver une fraîche.

\- « On a qu'à prendre celle de Francesca. » Pensa-t-il tout fort en oubliant qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- « QUOI ? » Hurla Dan.

Herbert sursauta à nouveau et du se résoudre à exposer sa théorie, même s'il avait préféré faire tout ça dans l'ombre et imposer à Dan ce choix, comme ça non seulement il se débarrasserait d'une ennemie, mais ferait aussi plaisir à Dan.

\- « Oui, tu l'aimes bien, tu l'as trouvée jolie, elle pourrait nous convenir. »

\- « Mais tu es dingue, elle est encore vivante. Ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait qu'on là tue. »

\- « De toute évidence. »

Cain se rapprocha vivement de Herbert et lui donna un coup de poing dans le visage. Le pauvre scientifique s'écroula sur le sol grogna de douleur en se tenant le nez.

\- « Tu ne touches pas à Francesca. Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal sinon je te promets que tu vas le regretter Herbert. »

\- « Ah oui ? » Grogna en réponse le scientifique en se redressant en vitesse. « Pourtant elle est en trop tu ne crois pas ? On est en train de redonner vie à Meg à partir de son cœur. Tu trompes ta défunte copine avec elle. Il va bien falloir que tu choisisses non ? Tu ne peux pas avoir les deux, tu sais. »

Dan s'arrêta un instant. Après tout, oui, ils étaient en train de créer une nouvelle femme pour lui et lui entretenait depuis un mois une relation avec une autre femme. Ne trouvant de réponse à son dilemme il préféra gueuler.

\- « Ne touche pas à Francesca ! »

Sur cette phrase il partit à l'étage se préparer pour aller travailler. Quant à Herbert il sentit la peur monter dans ses entrailles. Malgré ses efforts pour éloigner Francesca et lui donner moins d'importance auprès de Dan, il avait échoué. Son ami était encore amoureux de Meg, mais il était aussi amoureux de cette grognasse. Et il y avait aussi Gloria, et dans un sens, il l'aimait aussi.

Comment pouvait-il avoir une place dans le cœur de Dan dans ces conditions-là ? C'était impossible. Mais dans tous les cas, il allait devoir accélérer la cadence.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Le duo parti en direction de l'hôpital. C'était aujourd'hui d'ailleurs que Gloria se faisait opérer. Les chances de réussite de cette opération étaient très minces. Et Herbert sut que c'était peut-être le coup de pouce qu'il lui manquait. S'il ne pouvait pas avoir la tête de Francesca, il aurait peut-être celle de Gloria si jamais elle succombait sur la table. Il ramènerait alors avec lui des points en plus, Meg et Gloria, deux femmes que Dan aimait. Ça pourrait bien dépasser l'intérêt qu'il avait pour son idiote de copine actuelle.

Sa peur redescendit un peu, il se sentait plus rassurer, il ne fallait plus que le destin fasse son œuvre en sa faveur et Dan serait à lui, pour toujours.

Comme prévu dans son esprit, Gloria décéda dans la journée. Ils tentèrent tout pour la réanimer, mais les émotions de Dan le perturbant, il rata une manœuvre qui blessa davantage la mourante. Herbert donna tout ce qu'il avait pour la réanimer, en vain.

Le « pas encore. » Qu'il lui murmura fit mal au cœur d'Herbert, il n'aimait pas voir son ami souffrir, ça le faisait lui aussi souffrir, il voulait que Dan soit heureux, et il savait que jamais il ne l'aimerait. Jamais Dan n'aurait ce genre de réaction pour lui.

Il ne comprenait que difficilement les réactions de Cain, où comment ses émotions pouvaient à ce point devenir envahissante. Pour une fois, Herbert se dit que son ami en avait trop supporté. Après tout il était fragile émotionnellement, il manquait de cran à certains moments. La mort le traumatisait, tout autant que la souffrance de ses patients, il s'investissait trop. Mais c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était un bon médecin.

Il allait récupérer la tête de Gloria, pour Dan, pour qu'il se rappelle que grâce à lui, la mort peut être vaincu.

Il retourna chez eux avec la tête, préparant la surprise pour Dan. D'ici ce soir, la nouvelle Meg-Gloria, aurait le cœur qui bat.

Lorsque Dan rentra, il vint le chercher, saisissant sa main et l'emmena à la cave.

\- « Elle est prête, nous n'avons plus qu'à lui donner la vie. »

Il était heureux d'avoir éveillé l'intérêt de son ami, qui désormais regardait leur création avec envie et espoir, il lui expliqua alors le soin qu'il avait pris à choisir les différents morceaux qui composaient ce corps. Il était même allé jusqu'à chercher un ventre de jeune vierge pour le plaisir que Dan aurait à posséder cette femme entièrement.

Intérieurement Herbert était complètement survolté. À la fois impatient et apeuré. Il était sur que ça allait marcher, mais si ça ne marchait pas ? Ça serait terrible. Il sentait son cœur battre en trombe. Il allait rivaliser avec Dieu en créant une nouvelle vie. Il allait être un dieu, un créateur. Et en plus de cela il allait battre à plate couture, la mort.

\- « Tout n'est pas aussi frais que la tête, mais on est prêt. » Fit Herbert d'un ton troublé par l'émotion.

\- « Bien. » Répondit Dan d'un ton beaucoup plus assuré.

Herbert saisit la seringue et s'apprêta à la planter dans le cœur de Meg, mais Dan lui attrapa le bras.

\- « Laisse-moi faire. »

Le scientifique fut quelque peu bouleversé, Dan voulait lui voler son moment de puissant et de satisfaction pure ? Il ne voulait pas non c'était à lui de le faire, mais en même temps en disant cela Dan s'impliquait encore davantage dans le projet. Prouvant son envie de voir ce qui allait se passer. Prouvant son envie de voir cette création en vit. Si Dan s'impliquait, c'était toujours mieux. Alors il lui céda à contrecœur la seringue, de toute façon tout venait de lui, tout ça c'était grâce à lui alors il pouvait bien céder la dernière partie, la plus excitante, à Dan.

Néanmoins Herbert posa une main sur l'épaule de Dan l'accompagnant dans le mouvement. L'accompagnant dans l'acte.

Maintenant ils leur fallaient attendre et ils attendirent longtemps.

Entre temps quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Herbert pesta. Qui venait les déranger dans un tel moment ? Il voulait continuer à regarder le processus de transformation de sa créature, voir sa naissance. Mais pour que Dan reste avec sa promise c'est lui qui devait se dévouer pour aller répondre.

Il monta l'escalier d'un pas lent avant d'arriver devant la porte. C'était Francesca.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici. » Grogna-t-il.

\- « Je veux voir Dan donc pousse-toi. » Dit-elle en voulant forcer la porte.

\- « Il n'est pas ici. » Mentit Herbert en bloquant l'accès.

\- « Je sais qu'il est ici, où est-ce qu'il irait autrement ? »

\- « On est occupé, tu nous déranges, va t'en. »

\- « Je suis venue le réconforter, il a perdu une patiente aujourd'hui. »

\- « Il n'a pas besoin de toi. »

Alors qu'une rude bataille se déroulait entre Herbert et Francesca, dans le sous-sol, la femme se réveillait sous les yeux admiratifs de Dan. « Mega » pensa-t-il en l'aidant à rester debout une fois qu'il l'eut aidé à respirer.

Il n'en revenait pas, elle était vivante, son cœur battait, elle bougeait bien que c'était encore assez chancelant, elle respirait, et elle parlait.

Herbert ne parvint pas à retenir la jeune femme de l'autre coté de la porte bien longtemps, elle força l'entrée et cria le nom de Dan dans toute la maison. Le scientifique tenta de l'attraper pour la virer de chez eux, mais elle lui donna un grand coup dans les cotes ce qui fit plier en deux Herbert. Il eut alors le temps de voir que quelque chose de mauvais venait vers eux, ces créations, qu'il avait jetées, revenaient vers lui se venger probablement. Ça concordait avec le bruit qu'il avait entendu venant de la crypte où il avait entreposé d'innombrables expériences.

Il fallait qu'ils partent d'ici. Mais sa réflexion fut coupée en voyant Francesca se diriger vers la cave, il la talonna pour la retenir, il ne fallait pas qu'elle _voie_. Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, elle fut déjà rentrée dans le laboratoire quand il là rattrapa.

Elle s'approcha de Dan et lui demanda qui était cette femme. Entre temps Herbert était quand même heureux de voir sa création en train de bouger. Il aurait aimé que tout ça se passe plus simplement. Sans Francesca, sans ses créations vengeresses et sans pluie. Juste lui et Dan.

\- « C'est Meg. » Répondit Cain.

Francesca parut éberluée.

\- « Meg est morte ! » répondit-elle.

Dan paru perturber et s'éloigna des deux femmes pour reprendre ses esprits. Non Meg n'était pas morte n'est-ce pas ?

Mega s'approcha de Dan, elle le reconnaissait, elle savait qui s'était et elle connaissait ses sentiments pour lui. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Mais quand elle vit Francesca s'approcha elle devint agressive.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Herbert pour comprendre. Il lui expliqua de quoi il retournait et il n'en avait rien à faire des accusations qu'elle lui fit. Ça n'avait pas d'importance, elle le regardait avec mépris. Mais lui préférait rester sur ses pensées et ses espoirs.

Francesca se rendait alors compte de la gravité de la situation, c'était complètement fou, elle était persuadée qu'Herbert avait entraîné Dan avec lui, l'incitant de n'importe qu'elle façon à le suivre, peut-être même l'avait-il drogué, il fallait qu'elle le sorte de cette horreur. Elle s'approcha alors de Dan et Mega et repoussa cette dernière dégoûtée. Mais c'était sans compter sur la dévotion absolue dont elle faisait preuve à Cain. Aussi attaqua-t-elle Francesca.

Le combat fut violent et malgré la jeunesse et l'apparente fragilité de Mega, elle était bien plus forte que Francesca, bien plus résistante et surtout plus déterminer. Herbert les regardait faire avec admiration. Sa créature était supérieure aux autres femmes. Il s'approcha de Dan.

\- « Ta copine n'a aucune chance, Mega est bien plus forte qu'elle. »

Mais Dan prenait en compte la réalité des choses, ce qu'ils avaient fait était insensé, ils avaient eu tort. Il arrêta le combat entre les deux femmes en ordonnant à Mega de s'arrêter. Là traitant de monstre.

À l'instant, Herbert sut que ça sentait le roussi, avait-il perdu ? Il commençait à le croire, Dan était bien trop influencé par Francesca, elle l'avait fait douter en à peine quelques mots alors que lui peinait à le faire croire en ce projet.

Mega s'approcha de Cain.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne veux-tu pas de moi ? »

Dan la repoussa.

\- « Pas de ton corps en tout cas. » Fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

Herbert tiqua, lui qui s'était donné tout ce mal.

\- « Dan, ses blessures cicatriseront, un jour elle aura une peau lisse qui recouvrira tout son corps. » Essaya-t-il.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Hurla Mega dans un cri tordant.

Puis elle regarda l'homme qu'elle aimait et comprit, elle s'arracha le cœur.

\- « C'est ça que tu veux ? »

\- « Tu n'es pas Meg, Meg est morte. »

Mega en eu littéralement le cœur brisé et finit par se disloquer de peine et de chagrin dans des cris horribles. De l'autre côté, la ribambelle de créatures poursuivait leur attaque. Alors que le mur menant à la crypte s'écroulait sur Herbert, Francesca attrapa Dan et le tira en dehors de tout ce foutoir.

\- « Dan, Dan vient m'aider, je t'en pris, aide-moi, Dan, Dan, Dan ! » Cria Herbert dans l'espoir que son ami vienne lui porter secours. Mais ne le voyant pas venir il en conclut que Dan ne l'avait pas entendu.

La maison privée de ses fondations s'écroula davantage, enfouissant les créatures et Herbert par la même occasion. Dan et Francesca par chance réussirent à sortir à temps et s'enfuirent de cette horreur.

Le scientifique attendit patiemment, continuant ses appels, mais au bout d'un moment il comprit que Dan ne viendrait jamais. Il l'avait abandonné à son sort. Il se mit à avoir mal au niveau du cœur, et ça lui faisait davantage souffrir que leur maison qui venait de s'écrouler sur lui.

Il avait perdu Dan.

* * *

 **Non promit ce n'est pas la fin ^^**

 **et je suis sur que vus avez envie de donner des claques à Dan. à très vite pour la suite :)**


	4. Chap 4

**La police s'était bien galéré à ramasser les morceaux de corps éparpillé. Ils n'avaient au moins pas eu à courir pour attraper le responsable de tout ça, juste à le cueillir dans les décombres.**

Le procès qui s'était suivi l'avait condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Il avait laissé Dan en dehors de tout ça, prétextant que le médecin n'en avait jamais rien su. Certes il l'avait abandonné, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était toujours pas amoureux de lui. Il avait encore des sentiments pour Dan et bien que sa trahison soit douloureuse, il ne lui en voulait pas tellement. Il avait joué, il avait perdu, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à son ami. Alors tant qu'à faire autant lui donner une chance de construire une vie, probablement avec Francesca.

Puis il avait été placer dans une prison de haute sécurité dans les premières semaines, mais grâce à son comportement exemplaire, on l'avait déplacé dans un endroit un peu moins surveillé. Et depuis il tentait de survivre à cette nouvelle vie bien inintéressante. Quand il pensait au nombre d'heures qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour travailler, maintenant c'était terminé. La vie n'avait plus vraiment de sens.

En journée il s'ennuyait et repensait à ses expériences, la nuit était quand à elle, autrement plus douloureuse où le souvenir de Dan venait le hanter, le faisant quotidiennement pleurer en silence sur son oreiller et lui provoquant un sentiment de manque qu'il trouvait atroce. Il espérait que cela passe d'ici quelque temps, mais c'était déjà trop long à son goût.

/DH\JackB/DH\

De son côté Dan était partie quelque temps à l'étranger avec Francesca, afin de se sortir tout ça de la tête et de changer d'air. Il avait suivi l'affaire de loin et avait prévu de revenir d'ici quelque temps pour reprendre son travail de médecin, étant donné qu'il pouvait toujours exercer et qu'aucune charge n'était retenue contre lui.

Mais pour le moment il se remettait de la véritable mort de Meg et de la catastrophe. Francesca l'aidait beaucoup en ce sens, mais il là trouvait parfois trop rude. En particulier quand elle parlait d'Herbert.

Oui West était fou, mais il n'en avait pas pour autant un mauvais souvenir. Herbert avait toujours été là pour lui au final.

\- « J'aimerais qu'on arrête de parler de lui, ça fait déjà quatre mois. Et il revient tous les jours dans la conversation. J'en ai marre. Oublie ton ancienne vie, oublie le bon sang. » S'agaça Francesca.

Dan lui jeta un regard dur. Oui ils parlaient souvent d'Herbert et apparemment trop souvent au goût de sa petite amie. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait beaucoup subi dans cette histoire et il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle reste avec lui une fois que ce fut terminer et pourtant ça avait été le cas.

Mais lui de son côté ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne se sentait jamais vraiment bien, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait, et ses cauchemars n'aidaient pas. Ceux-ci étaient tous orientés autour de la même thématique, Herbert et ses expériences, et il entendait presque toutes les nuits les cris suppliants de son ancien ami l'implorant de venir l'aider.

Il se souvenait il y a quatre mois l'avoir entendu entre les décombres. Il l'avait allègrement ignoré, il l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul. Et aujourd'hui les « Dan » et les « je t'en pris » le tourmentait. Rendant ses nuits courtes et ses matins déprimants. Il avait développé une aversion au moment d'aller dormir, sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait.

Tout ça, c'était sa punition pour avoir joué double jeu entre Mega et Francesca, pour n'avoir pas réussit à mettre un terme à son implication dans les expériences d'Herbert, à l'avoir laissé l'entraîner et lui redonner espoir pour ce qui pouvait sembler être des mythes. Mais West lui avait donné plus que des Mythes, il avait réellement redonné vie à Megan. Et lui ingrat une fois qu'il eu obtenu se qu'il avait souhaité, avait jeté se cadeau. Il s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné son ami, qui lui avait tant donné au final.

Et dans un sens Herbert lui manquait. Mais Francesca ne comprenait rien de tout ça, à chaque fois qu'il en avait parlé, elle avait nié ses sentiments en prétextant une manipulation en amont qu'aurait faite le scientifique.

\- « Je pense que je vais allez lui rendre visite. » Dit-il.

Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut l'explosion.

\- « Tu te fiches de moi ? Pourquoi veux-tu revoir se dingue, il est malade, tu n'as rien à faire avec lui, tu n'as plus rien à lui dire. Et puis ça va se savoir, les gens vont croire que tu auras une responsabilité dans cette affaire. »

\- « Les médias n'en n'ont quasiment pas parlé, peu de gens savent, ça passera inaperçu. »

\- « Il est tant que ça finisse Danny. Il va falloir te décider, soit tu restes dans ton passé morbide soit tu construis un futur avec moi. »

Dan ne répondit rien et la conversation fut close, régulièrement ils s'engueulaient et souvent à propos d'Herbert. Elle se rapprocha de lui, les mains baladeuses. Ils réglaient souvent leur dispute sur l'oreiller, comme histoire de dire « c'est bon c'est fini jusqu'à la prochaine fois » et depuis un moment Dan n'y trouvait plus d'intérêt. Il n'appréciait plus ça, tout du moins, pas comme ça. Mais il se laissa faire. Comme toujours. Sur le moment il pensait toujours à Herbert, il avait vraiment envie de le voir, il voulait prendre de ses nouvelles, voir s'il allait bien, entendre sa voix lui donner des ordres ou se plaindre de lui. Juste voir son visage en vrai et tenter de le faire sourire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as, tu n'es pas dedans. À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

\- « à Herbert. » Dit-il machinalement avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

Elle eut la réaction attendu, elle hurla, s'indigna, s'énerva, pesta, lui fit mille reproches et il n'eut rien à répondre. Peut-être avait-elle raison au final, peut-être devait-il oublier le scientifique et se concentrer sur eux.

Après bien deux heures de dispute supplémentaire il se força à faire un trait sur son passé, il allait tenter de construire un futur avec sa petite amie. Et même si ses cauchemars revenaient, ils finiraient bien par partir un jour, tout comme son sentiment de culpabilité et de manque.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Dan revenait dans la ville où tout avait commencé. Sur la route, il se sentait impatient. Aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous à la prison où Herbert était enfermé, et il avait eu l'autorisation de le voir. Ça faisait maintenant huit mois depuis le drame du cimetière. Il avait essayé de vivre une vie normale avec Francesca, mais l'ombre d'Herbert avait continuellement pesé au-dessus de leur tête, restant là dans son esprit malgré ses efforts pour la faire disparaître. De toute évidence il avait quelque chose à régler avec lui.

Mais cela n'avait pas plus à Francesca, encore moins quand elle avait trouvé une photo du scientifique dans son portefeuille dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui. Elle l'avait alors déchiré devant ses yeux et cela l'avait mis particulièrement en colère. Il avait récupéré les morceaux et les avait recollés ensemble. Ça avait annoncé la fin avec sa petite amie qui avait fini par le quitter. Ça faisait déjà deux bons mois qu'il était célibataire.

Et pendant cette période quelque chose de plus inquiétant était venu jusqu'à lui. Des rêves érotiques. Ça encore, ça allait, mais moins quand l'objet de ceux-ci était constamment le fou enfermer dont il avait été l'ami. Il avait rêvé d'Herbert gémissant et il n'avait pas toujours été celui qui est au-dessus. Pourtant Dan savait qu'il n'était pas gay, mais il devait bien avouer que tout cela était troublant. C'est alors qu'il avait décidé de mettre à exécution l'envie qui lui avait prise plus tôt d'aller rendre visite à West. Peut-être trouverait-il des réponses à ses questions.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Herbert lui, se sentait devenir un zombie, tous les jours c'était la même routine et tous les jours c'étaient les mêmes sentiments, rien n'avait changé en huit mois et il ressentait la douleur d'avoir perdu Dan aussi distinctement qu'au début. Il avait l'impression de mourir chaque jour un peu plus. Savoir qu'il ne reverrait jamais Daniel Cain lui tordait le cœur. Était-il voué à passer le reste de sa vie à souffrir ainsi ? Il aurait mieux fait de ne jamais le rencontrer, il n'aurait jamais atterri ici si ça avait été le cas.

Un garde passa à côté de lui.

\- « West, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir. »

Probablement un journaliste, ou un étudiant en médecine qui avait retrouvé une partie de son travail. Herbert s'en fichait, il allait renvoyer cet importun sur-le-champ. Il suivit le garde d'un pas morne. Tout de même la curiosité le piqua avant qu'il ne passe les portes qui menaient à l'espace de rencontre entre personnes emprisonnées et l'extérieur.

\- « Qui est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- « Un certain Daniel Cain. »

Herbert écarquilla les yeux, avait-il bien entendu ? Daniel Cain ? Dan ? Dan était venu le voir ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, il l'avait abandonné, pourquoi revenait-il alors qu'il était libre et qu'il avait la vie devant lui ? Ça n'avait pas de sens, à moins qu'il ne veuille lui faire des reproches, l'accuser, lui dire au combien il le détestait. Ça devait sûrement être pour ça.

Et malheureusement il n'en avait pas la force. Il souffrait déjà bien assez pour s'imposer cela.

\- « Je ne veux pas le voir. »

\- « Oh allez, on l'a déjà prévenue que vous arriviez. »

De son côté Dan stressait, il se sentait impatient de revoir Herbert. Il se mordait les lèvres et tapotait ses doigts sur la table.

À quelques mètres derniers la porte, Herbert essayait de trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette galère. Le garde était décidé à ne pas l'écouter. Aussi ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir cette porte vers ce qui lui semblait être l'enfer. Il frappa le garde et se fit mal par la même occasion. Les autres gardes réagirent pour le retenir et il ne se débattit que pour la forme.

\- « Viens là, on va te mettre en isolation. » Fit l'un des gardes qui le tenaient.

Ça avait été simple au final. 12 heures d'isolation simplement pour ne pas voir Dan, ça en valait la peine. Il avait bien vu le regard du garde qu'il avait frappé, il avait compris pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais Herbert s'en fichait d'avoir eu l'air un peu ridicule.

Ce fameux garde partit voir le médecin qui attendait, pour lui dire que West venait d'être mis en isolement.

\- « Quoi, mais vous veniez de me dire que je pouvais le voir, que vous alliez le chercher. »

\- « Oui, mais quand il a appris votre nom il a changé d'avis et m'a frappé afin d'être placé en isolement. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais.. »

\- « Je suis désolé, il ne voulait pas vous voir. »

Dan fut extrêmement déçu et particulièrement dérouté. Pourquoi Herbert avait-il refusé de le voir ? Il ne comprenait pas et ça le blessait. Il avait tellement attendu que la déception claquait dans son estomac et son cœur comme un fouet sur un dos. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Herbert avait-il du ressentiment pour lui ? Sûrement, mais au moins il aurait pu tout lui cracher en pleine face et au lieu de ça il s'était fait volontairement mettre en isolement.

Pourtant, bien que Dan repartait de la prison, il n'en avait pas encore terminé avec celle-ci. Coûte que coûte il verrait Herbert, et si celui-ci ne voulait pas le voir de façon officielle, il allait le faire sortir de cet endroit. Il lui devait bien ça et même si après leur chemin se séparait complètement, il était décidé à faire cela pour lui.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Le plan de Dan avait mis deux gros mois à mûrir et à se mettre en place. Depuis le jour où Herbert avait refusé de le voir jusqu'à aujourd'hui où commençait son opération, il avait planifié chaque chose. Tout d'abord il s'était fait engager dans une petite clinique juste à côté de la prison en tant qu'urgentiste. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais cela était nécessaire pour la suite de son plan.

Il avait en parallèle été bénévole pour les cantines de la prison durant quelques jours. Il en avait profité pour faire un double des clefs afin d'y avoir accès au moment voulu. Son but, empoisonné la prison. Pour cela il déverserait un produit dans les réserves alimentaires qui rendrait malade tout le personnel et les prisonniers.

L'établissement débordé par les malades appellerait la clinique pour qu'ils viennent les aider. C'était là qu'il rentrait en jeu en se rendant sur place, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver Herbert, lui donner l'antidote et le sortir de cet endroit en profitant du chaos général.

Ils rejoindraient alors une voiture qu'il aurait garée dans un endroit discret au préalable puis ils quitteraient cette ville en vitesse.

Ça, c'était la première phase du plan.

Dans avait aussi planifier la suite. Il ferait sortir Herbert du Massachusetts et le ferais passer dans le Vermont où aucune charge n'était retenue contre lui. Là ils rejoindraient un appartement, qu'il avait acheté, au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble avec un accès direct à une grande cave personnel. Endroit où il avait installé tout ce dont Herbert avait besoin pour ses recherches.

Il avait aussi tout prévu pour passer la frontière. En d'autres termes, il ne manquait plus que le scientifique pour finir le plan.

Quand Dan avait passé ses examens pour rentrer dans l'université faire ses études de médecine jamais il n'aurait imaginé un jour qu'il ferait sortir un prisonnier d'une prison illégalement. Ce n'était pour ainsi dire pas dans ses plans de vie à la base. Mais force est de constater que la vie nous réservait toujours des surprises.

Outre le fait qu'Herbert a toujours été là pour lui, il y avait autre chose qui le motivait à agir. Quelque chose de personnel et de déroutant, c'était les rêves érotiques qu'il avait faits et malgré tout il devait savoir, voir en vrai si son attirance était réelle, ce n'était peut-être qu'un fantasme distrait ou peut-être était-ce plus profond, mais pour le savoir il lui faudrait voir Herbert.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser et il ne savait pas non plus comment il allait réagir si jamais il s'avérait qu'il était effectivement attiré par un homme.

Malgré tout il angoissait, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait une chose pareille. Oh certes il avait l'habitude de certaines situations stressante, il avait rongé son os avec Herbert, mais c'était quand même tout nouveau. D'ici une heure il irait ouvrir la porte des cantines de la prison pour y déverser son poison. Bien évidement il avait choisi quelque chose de basique, facilement décelable, soignable et non mortel, du moins pas aux doses qu'il allait mettre. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures cette nuit bien trop stressé et impatient.

De son côté Herbert était ni plus ni moins en train de dormir paisiblement après sa séance de larmes incontrôlable de la journée.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Dan était venu le voir, pour qu'elle raison ? Ça ne devait pas être important sinon il serait revenu. Et cette idée le blessa, il aurait aimé que Cain insiste au moins une ou deux fois supplémentaire. Mais non. Et pendant les deux derniers mois, la douleur était revenue encore plus forte et plus éreintante que la précédente. Il aurait dû sauter sur l'occasion et accepter de le voir, même s'il avait probablement été insulté, il aurait revu Dan. Mais voilà il avait pris peur et maintenant il n'aurait plus de seconde chance.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Le plan était en marche et semblait fonctionner comme sur des roulettes pour le moment. Comme prévu, la prison avait été débordée de malade et avait appelé la clinique en renfort. Deux équipes dont la sienne venait d'arriver sur place. Dan s'occupa de quelque malade rapidement avant de prévenir qu'il allait aider les gardes avec les prisonniers qui n'était pas encore maîtrisé.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement et commença à fouiller la prison. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du numéro de la cellule de son ami et en y pensant, si Herbert était enfermé, il n'avait rien pour ouvrir sa porte. Mais chaque chose en son temps il fallait d'abord qu'il le trouve.

Il fit semblant d'être médecin tout le long de sa fouille afin de ne pas paraître suspect. Ça faisait déjà bien vingt minutes qu'il cherchait. Il entra dans une nouvelle zone de la prison, très calme celle-ci comparer aux autres, bien qu'en réalité plusieurs prisonniers étaient excités par le remue-ménage qui se passait à côté et qu'ils entendaient. Quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- « Hé toi, qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas ? »

\- « Un empoisonnement alimentaire, vous n'êtes pas touché ? »

\- « Non, cette semaine on mange plus tard que les autres, ils allaient nous sortirent pour aller manger, puis finalement ils nous ont oubliés, j'ai faim moi. »

\- « Désolé il faudra attendre. »

Dan allait passer son chemin, mais décida d'en profiter pour demander des renseignements.

\- « Connaissez-vous un certain Herbert West ? Vous savez où il est ? »

\- « West ? Dans les cellules à l'étage 3, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui voulez, il est vraiment effrayant comme type. »

\- « Merci. »

Dan grimpa en vitesse les étages et fit le tour des couloirs à la recherche de son ami qu'il trouva finalement. Il faillit ne pas le reconnaître vu qu'il était allongé et tournait le dos au barreau.

\- « Herbert ! » Appela-t-il.

Le concerner se retourna rapidement comme s'il avait entendu un fantôme. Il s'assit sur son lit l'air suspicieux. Il ne rêvait pas c'était bien Cain ?

\- « Herbert. » Rappela le médecin.

\- « Daniel ? » fit le scientifique en se rapprochant du mirage qu'il avait devant les yeux et qui semblait pourtant bien réel.

\- « Oui, oh mon dieu je suis tellement content de te voir. Bon sang, tu n'as pas bonne mine. » Il grimaça.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

\- « Problème d'empoisonnement alimentaire... par ma faute. » Avoua-t-il. « Je suis content que tu n'aies rien mangé, j'avais le médicament qu'il fallait sur moi, mais bon c'est mieux si tu es au mieux de ta forme. »

\- « Quoi ? Tu as empoisonné la prison ? Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pour te faire sortir d'ici. »

\- « Pourquoi et surtout comment ? »

Herbert ne comprenait rien. S'y ça se trouve il avait effectivement été drogué et était en train d'halluciner, ça ne pouvait être que ça, Dan ne viendrait jamais le voir et encore moins le libérer d'ici. Quelque chose lui attrapa le bras et le serra fortement. C'était son médecin, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- « Herbert, écoute-moi, il faut que j'aille chercher des clefs pour ouvrir ta porte, en attendant enfile ça tu auras l'air d'un médecin et tu passeras inaperçu, je reviens immédiatement. »

Herbert saisit les vêtements que lui tendait son ami avant de le voir filer. Était-ce bien réel tout ça ? Peut-être était-ce un piège, mais s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse s'enfuir d'ici il devait la saisir, c'était un troue puant qui le faisait déprimé depuis bien trop longtemps. Il enfila les vêtements. Il sentait encore la paume chaude de Dan sur son bras. Ça lui avait fait comme un électrochoc.

Le médecin revint un quart d'heure plus tard avec les clefs et lui ouvrit la cellule. Herbert en sortit en vitesse, comme s'il avait peur qu'on le renferme comme un animal dedans. Cain lui saisit le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui.

\- « Bon, écoute, essaie d'être discret, ne parle pas, garde-la tête baissée pour les caméras et suis mes ordres à la lettre. »

\- « D.. »

\- « Chhh j'ai dit. » Le gronda-t-il.

Bon ils discuteraient plus tard. Herbert n'en revenait pas, est-ce que Dan était bien train de l'aider à s'enfuir ? C'était irréel. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la salle principale où régnait encore un bordel effroyable. Ils n'eurent pas de problème à se faufiler entre les gardes, les prisonniers et les autres médecins bien trop occupés pour faire attention à eux. West eu un instant peur qu'on le reconnaisse, mais il passa finalement inaperçu. Bien qu'ils ne se tenaient plus, ils se suivaient étroitement. Herbert ne voulait pas perdre son ami et tenait à pouvoir l'attraper physiquement à chaque instant et Dan avait tellement peur que son plan échoue qu'il préférait être proche d'Herbert pour l'attraper si jamais ils devaient se mettre à courir.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte de sortie quand quelqu'un les appela. Dire qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte. Cain se retourna. C'était un garde.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, on a besoin de vous deux pour nous aider. »

\- « Oui on sait. » Fit Dan soulager qu'il n'ait pas reconnu Herbert. « Nous allons chercher du matériel supplémentaire, on arrive tout de suite. »

\- « Vous voulez de l'aide. »

Les deux hommes se crispèrent.

\- « Non ne vous en faites pas, on arrive d'ici une minute, ce n'est pas très lourd. »

Le garde prit un moment avant de répondre et les deux amis tentèrent de garder leur sang-froid. Herbert était impatient de sortir d'ici. La porte qu'il avait en face de lui donnait directement sur la rue, sur la liberté.

\- « D'accord. Dépêchez-vous. »

\- « Oui ! »

Le garde se retourna et dans la seconde Herbert attrapa la main de son ami et le tira en avant. Ils sortirent tous les deux et se mirent à courir sans réelle raison. Juste la peur qui les tenait aux tripes.

\- « Par ici. » Guida Dan en se dirigeant vers une rue.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé à la voiture.

\- « Prend le sac à l'arrière et change toi maintenant, cette rue est discrète et te changer en roulant ne fera qu'attirer les regards. »

Dan retira sa blouse et le reste de l'équipement médical qui lui était maintenant inutile. Tandis qu'Herbert conformément aux directives de son ami commençait à se déshabiller. Mais cela n'allait pas assez vite pour Cain qui se dirigea vers lui l'aider ni plus ni moins à changer ses vêtements. Il lui arracha son tee-shirt et s'empressa de lui en mettre un autre.

\- « Doucement Dan. » Grogna le scientifique qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire ainsi bousculer.

\- « On à pas le temps, on doit quitter l'état maintenant et on à beaucoup de route. »

Il baissa le pantalon de prisonnier de son ami, qui poussa un cri indigné, et le pressa pour qu'il enfile le pantalon noir typique qu'adorait porter le scientifique. Ce dernier s'empressa de l'enfiler et une fois qu'il releva la tête pour voir Dan toujours devant lui, celui-ci le plaqua contre la voiture pour lui voler un baisé furtif sur ses lèvres avant de reprendre comme si tout était normal et de faire le tour de la voiture pour monter du côté où il y avait le volant.

\- « Tu mettras des chaussures dans la voiture, allez monte. »

Dans la précipitation, ils grimpèrent. Laissant leur vêtement de camouflage sur le sol de façon négligente. Le médecin au volant, eu au début une conduite un peu nerveuse, puis se calma, il ne fallait surtout pas attirer les regards. Il fallait qu'ils passent inaperçus.

Ils furent silencieux sur la route, Herbert avait bien tenté de parler au début, mais avec le stresse, Dan lui avait demander de se taire pour le moment, ils avaient passer la frontière sans encombre après trois heures et roulaient désormais en sécurité sur les routes du Vermont. Le médecin avait retrouvé son sang froid et cherchait maintenant quoi dire à son ami qu'il venait de faire sortir d'une prison. Mais celui-ci était distant et regardait vaguement le paysage sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

 **Il réfléchissait...**


	5. Chap 5

**Bon ça c'est mon chapitre préférer, j'en suis bien fier ^^**

 **c'est aussi le dernier chapitre et oui toute chose à une fin.**

 **Bonne Lecture ;)**

* * *

Herbert réfléchissait...

Pourquoi Dan l'avait-il sortie de la prison ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ou après ? Pourquoi il l'avait fait quitter le pays ? Où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait ? Pour faire quoi ? Quelle raison aurait put convaincre Dan de le faire sortir de prison où il était sagement cantonné ? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé pendant son séjour en prison ? Où était Francesca ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ? …

Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Si Dan l'avait fait changer d'état c'était pour qu'il soit de nouveau libre et non pas recherché par les autorités. Mais pourquoi était-il venu le chercher ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec le jour où il était venu le voir à la prison ? Peut-être que Dan avait quelque chose à lui demander. La seule chose qu'il savait faire c'était réanimée des morts. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec Francesca. Il se tourna rapidement vers son ami pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

\- « Si tu m'as sortie de prison pour que je réanime quelque pour toi, sache que je ne le ferais pas, donc si tu veux me déposer sur le bord de la route, je t'en pris ne te gène pas, je me débrouillerais. » Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Dan en fut éberlué, il bégaya.

\- « Quoi ? Non ce n'était pas mon intention. Tu restes avec moi Herbert. »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu m'as fait sortir de prison ? Où est ta copine Francesca ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » grogna-t-il de façon agressive.

\- « Je ne suis plus avec Francesca, depuis quelque mois bientôt, elle ne me convenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais et elle te dénigrait trop. C'est elle qui m'a empêché de venir te voir les premiers mois. »

\- « Humf. »

\- « Ensuite si je t'ai sortie de cette prison, c'est parce que j'estime que c'était la moindre des choses pour un ami qui a toujours tout fait pour moi. »

\- « Mouais. »

Herbert avait retourner la tête vers le paysage, il semblait mélancolique.

\- « Là on va dans l'appartement que j'ai acheté, mais considère que c'est chez toi, il y a une cave et j'ai racheter du matérielle et des produits si tu veux reprendre ton travail. Tu verras tu as une chambre isolée et discrète avec un placard remplit de vêtement, le cimetière est pas très loin et je me suis fait engagé dans un hôpital pas très loin non plus. Je commence dans deux semaines. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux et si tu veux te concentrer sur tes recherches ce n'est pas un problème. »

Herbert ne répondit pas.

Ils arrivèrent en pleine nuit, la route avait été très longue et éprouvante. Dan avait choisi une ville à l'opposé de la frontière avec le Massachusetts et pas très loin de la frontière Canadienne. Le scientifique suivit le médecin et découvrit l'appartement qui changeait tellement des murs de la prison. Ça lui semblait chaleureux et confortable, choses auxquelles il n'aurait généralement pas fait attention. Mais là ça lui semblait agréable et plaisant.

\- « Tu as faim ? Tu veux prendre une douche ? La salle de bain est là-bas. » il désigna une porte.

\- « Juste une douche. » Répondit-il doucement.

Il se dirigea vers cette pièce tandis que Dan se mettait à l'aise avant de partir manger un truc rapidement. Il partit ensuite chercher quelques vêtements pour Herbert. Il toqua à la porte.

\- « Herbert, je t'apporte des vêtements pour que tu puisses te changer. »

Il entrebâilla la porte et déposa le paquet. De son côté Herbert fut angoissé que Dan ouvre la porte complètement. Il ne comprenait toujours pas, il avait l'impression que c'était un rêve et il ne pouvait y croire.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, en sentant la pomme et la menthe, Cain s'approcha de lui. Il se dit qu'il pourrait quand même faire un effort de sociabilité pour lui.

\- « Les vêtements sont un peu grands. »

\- « Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai choisi la même taille que tu portais avant. »

Dan l'attrapa et le rapprocha de lui pour tâter son corps et il se redit compte qu'Herbert avait perdu du poids, il pouvait sentir ses cotes et un peu les os de ses hanches, bien que rien de très extrême. Déjà qu'Herbert n'était pas gros, mais là c'était limite.

\- « Lâche-moi. » Grogna le scientifique avant de se diriger dans se qui semblait être sa chambre.

Dan le laissa faire bien qu'un peu frustré. Le fait qu'ils n'aient quasiment pas parlé dans la voiture lui avait permis de réfléchir, il avait embrassé Herbert, ça avait été furtif, mais il avait adoré ça. Revoir son fou d'ami lui avait donné des palpitations et des papillons dans le ventre et pendant tout le trajet il avait eu envie de le toucher, ne serait-ce que son genou. Et là, le toucher, même si c'était à travers des vêtements, lui donnait envie de plus.

Il devait s'avouer qu'il était amoureux d'Herbert, et si ça n'allait pas jusque là, alors au moins il était fortement attiré par lui. À son tour, il partit se coucher. Il aurait aimé dormir avec Herbert, mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose qui se faisait en de pareilles circonstances.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Lorsque Dan se leva le lendemain matin. Il fut heureux de penser que sa vie était quelque peu revenue comme avant. Comme s'il avait eu de grandes vacances. Il sortit de sa chambre un peu embrumée et vie son ami en train de s'affairer à quelque chose dans le salon. Il s'approcha de lui et le vit en train de remplir un sac de quelques vêtements et autre nécessité basique.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Un sac. »

\- « Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas où ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas encore. »

\- « Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ici ? »

\- « Parce que je n'ai rien à faire là. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu peux rester ici, considères que c'est chez toi. »

Herbert leva la tête de son sac.

\- « Pour quoi faire ? Qu'est-ce que je ferais ici ? »

\- « Tu peux continuer tes recherches ou faire ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais tu peux rester ici. »

\- « Et pourquoi je devrais le faire avec toi ? »

\- « Et bien parce que nous sommes amis, et je peux t'aider, même si je ne fais pas grand-chose. La vie est moins chère ici, je travaillerais comme ça tu n'auras pas à le faire et tu pourras faire tes recherches sans être gêné par les futilités de la vie par exemple. »

\- « Nous sommes amis ? Aah vraiment ? »

\- « Eh bien oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

\- « Tu m'as laissé là bas, t'enfuyant la queue entre les jambes avec ta copine reniant tout ce que j'avais fait pour toi. Tu es partie comme un lâche. »

\- « Oui et je suis revenu te chercher. »

\- « Oui pratiquement un an après. »

\- « Oui et bien aujourd'hui je suis là, désolé de mon retard, mais voilà je suis là, j'ai compris que Meg était morte, j'ai quitté Francesca et en ce moment je n'ai personne, je suis là, je suis disponible pour toi. »

\- « Et pendant combien de temps ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

\- « Dans un ou deux mois tu te retrouveras une stupide femme, tu l'inviteras ici, elle finira par découvrir mes travaux parce que les femmes sont trop curieuses et je dois dire que c'est une qualité, mais qui pour le coup ne me convient pas. Et puis tout recommencera et tu repartiras avec elle et moi je me ferais de nouveau enfermer. Et puis quoi on recommencera encore et encore ce stupide schéma ? Ne soit pas ridicule Dan. On ne peut pas fonctionner ensemble, ça ne marche pas. »

Le médecin pouvait sentit la douleur dans la voix de son ami, mais c'était plus que la douleur d'avoir été abandonné par lui ou d'avoir passé tout ce temps en prison, c'était plus profond et ancré en lui. Une peine intense qui venait du fond des tripes. Il sentait qu'Herbert ne pouvait pas rester avec lui de peur de se détruire lui même. Mais ça n'avait pas de sens.

Voyant que Dan ne répondait pas, Herbert prit les devants et le bouscula légèrement pour passé et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie sac à la main. Mais Cain l'as lui attrapa fortement, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage. Herbert se retourna le cœur lourd, l'œil dur et pourtant à la fois si triste et remplit d'une touche d'espoir. Un regard tordant pour Dan.

\- « Les rues sont agitées, tu t'es échappé hier, tout le monde est à l'affût et même si on est loin de ta prison, les policiers pourraient te repérer. Reste ici une semaine, au moins le temps que ça se calme un peu. »

Herbert devait constater que Dan avait raison, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à rester ici. Chaque seconde en la présence de son ami était douloureuse pour lui. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé, il était toujours amoureux de lui. Il tira sur son bras pour essayer de se dégager au plus vite, pour quitter cet endroit où il avait si peur de retomber dans des travers qui le feraient souffrir davantage encore. Mais Dan le retint fermement.

\- « Herbert reste ici quelques jours. » Insista le médecin.

Herbert céda à contrecœur, cette voix était si envoûtante. Comment pouvait-il résister ? Il se retourna vers son ami.

\- « Très bien quelques jours. »

Dan sourit et cela fendit le cœur d'Herbert qui détourna le regard et baissa la tête. Se trouvant ridicule dans cette réaction il partit en direction de sa chambre, défaire son sac, au passage il jeta une phrase à Dan.

\- « Tu es bien mieux avec tes cheveux courts. »

Dan sourit en voyant son ami être un peu raisonnable. Il avait réussi à le retenir. Il aurait détesté s'il était parti, ça ne signifiait qu'une chose, il était définitivement amoureux du scientifique. En y repensant, il avait toujours eu ce sentiment en lui, mais l'avait toujours renié, camouflé si bien qu'il s'était persuadé qu'il n'en avait point. À part Meg toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait eues n'avaient été qu'un prétexte. Mais désormais il savait, il ne se cachait plus et il avait obtenu une semaine pour le faire tomber entre ses griffes.

Sa première pensée après tout ça fut la nourriture. Il fallait qu'Herbert mange et reprenne du poids. Alors que celui-ci c'était réfugié dans sa chambre, Dan se dirigea vers les fourneaux.

/DH\JackB/DH\

Herbert était installé dans le laboratoire sur une chaise à observer la pièce et le matériel. Il devait l'avouer, il y avait tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin ici. Et pourtant il restait là la flâner sur sa chaise, pas qu'il n'avait pas d'idée sur ce qu'il devait faire pour ses recherches, après tout il avait eu des mois pour y songer, mais plutôt parce que son esprit était occupé ailleurs.

Il se sentait si stupide d'être resté, il se faisait du mal pour rien. Quitter Dan serait encore plus douloureux d'autant plus que ce laboratoire était génial et qu'il allait avoir du mal à en retrouver un comme ça. Il n'avait pas envie de partir, c'était surtout ça le problème. Le peu de temps qu'il osait passer avec Dan le remplissait de joie sur le moment pour le laisser dévasté après et pourtant il en voulait encore. Était-il masochiste ? Il fallait le croire. Mais il savait que Dan allait se trouver quelqu'un prochainement et l'attention qu'il lui portait actuellement disparaîtrait et ils se retrouveraient encore dans une position dangereuse.

Il se frotta les yeux. Dan l'appelait des escaliers pour manger. Et même si Herbert n'aimait pas manger et mangeait peu, il devait s'avouer que ces deux derniers jours l'idée de manger de la vraie nourriture lui faisait envie. Il monta les escaliers à la fois enchantés et compléments désespérer.

Cette nuit là Dan n'arriva pas à dormir, aussi se dirigea-t-il sur le canapé du salon pour réfléchir. Que devait-il faire pour mettre Herbert dans sa poche ? Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas être simple ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste entrer dans la chambre d'Herbert, le réveiller et lui dire qu'il l'aimait et que maintenant ils étaient ensemble qu'il le veuille ou non. Bon un peu extrême, mais au moins il aimerait lui dire les choses sans avoir à tourner autour du pot.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami. Il voulut entrer, mais n'osa pas, il entendit cependant quelque chose et approcha donc son oreille de la porte jusqu'à la coller, guettant attentivement, baissant le son de son souffle pour mieux entendre.

« Des pleurs ? » pensa-t-il.

Herbert était en train de pleurer ? Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, il connaissait bien ce son, il avait entendu Francesca pleurer régulièrement quand ils se battaient à propos d'Herbert justement. Il savait maintenant reconnaître les sanglots entre mille autres sons. Il voulut entrer, mais s'abstint. Et reparti dans sa chambre. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait donc ?

De son côté Herbert avait mis une main sur sa bouche pour se forcer à faire moins de bruit, il avait entendu Dan approcher et il avait eu peur qu'il ouvre la porte et le découvre ainsi. Comme toujours il pleurait le soir pour se vider un peu de la douleur qu'il ressentait, mais il ne fallait pas que Dan le découvre.

Ce manège dura quelques jours. Dan venait tous les jours vérifier si Herbert pleurait seul dans sa chambre et il constata que c'était le cas. Jamais il ne lui en parlait en journée, mais pourtant il savait. Ils savaient l'un l'autre et ils savaient qu'ils jouaient à cache-cache. Dan l'avait du moins compris quant il avait fait semblant de partir et c'était en faites assit sur le coté de la porte. Les sanglots c'étaient faits plus fort, lui déchirant le cœur, pourquoi Herbert pleurait ? Il était resté là, attendant que cette complainte se tût. Qu'Herbert s'endorme.

Il n'osait pas entrer, comment aurait-il pu ? Jusqu'au soir où il resta un peu plus longtemps, sans raison. Il entendit après un moment des mouvements inhabituels, et quelques gémissements plaintifs. Ni une ni deux il ouvrit la porte, il en avait marre d'être dans l'ombre. Il entra cependant doucement pour découvrir son ami en train visiblement de faire un cauchemar, remuant entre ses draps. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Alors il se rapprocha de lui, dégageant un peu la couette et monta sur le lit avant de le secoué doucement.

Herbert sursauta dans un souffle avant de se tourner vers lui l'air paniqué, il se mit à bouger dès qu'il remarqua Dan. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir d'ici. Les larmes recommençaient à menacer de couler et il ne pouvait pas être vu ainsi. Mais Dan le retint.

\- « Chut, Herbert, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est rien, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Mais le scientifique ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille alors que les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, il tenta à nouveau une manœuvre de fuite qui échoua vainement, fautes au bras puissant qui le retenait.

Dan ne comprenait pas. Herbert semblait si frêle à cet instant. Il semblait dévasté. Mais il devait savoir pourquoi alors il le retint.

\- « Laisse-moi partir. » Sanglota Herbert.

\- « Non, et maintenant arrête de pleurer. »

Dan répondit en l'embrassant et en l'enlaçant dans le lit fortement une étreinte rassurante et possessive. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais cela calma un peu le scientifique. Dan en profita pour se placer au-dessus de lui, coller contre son corps et le retenant de son poids tout en caressant un peu ses cheveux et sa mâchoire.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? »

\- « Je viens de t'embrasser si tu n'avais pas compris. Et je vais recommencer si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de pleurer. »

Un sanglot éclata alors dans la gorge d'Herbert, encore bouleversé de son rêve. Dan exécuta alors sa menace et l'embrassa à nouveau, venant caresser de sa langue celle du scientifique qui se laissa faire sans protester.

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Ils bougèrent si bien qu'Herbert tourna le dos à Dan tandis que lui sur le côté le retenait de ses bras alors que le scientifique se recroquevillait un peu sur lui même. Le médecin allait répondre, mais Herbert continua sur sa lancer.

\- « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu n'as pas compris que je souffrais déjà assez ? Tu vas m'abandonner comme tu l'as déjà ça. J'ai tout fait pour toi et ça ne t'a pas suffi et maintenant tu t'acharnes sur moi. Pourquoi tu continues à me punir de la sorte ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ta haine à ce point ? »

\- « Tu te trompes, je ne te hais pas. »

\- « Alors ça peut-être quoi d'autre ? Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments de la sorte, n'as tu pas compris pourquoi j'ai voulu ressusciter Meg pour toi, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fait ? »

Au point où il en était, Herbert n'en avait plus rien à faire. Quant à Dan il se rendait compte progressivement de la chose. C'était si évident maintenant et ça avait pourtant été sous ses yeux depuis tellement longtemps.

Pourquoi Herbert l'avait-il gardé comme assistant alors qu'il était plutôt nul ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu ressusciter Meg ? Pourquoi avait-il tant travaillé et essayé d'être si sociable avec lui pendant tout ce temps ? Il avait ressuscité Meg pour lui. Parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait lui offrir ce cadeau. Il n'avait même pas cherché à avoir une place dans son cœur, il avait juste voulu lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Et lui n'avait rien vu. Il comprenait maintenant ce que ressentait Herbert. Il avait jeté son cadeau quelques minutes après qu'il lui est offert. Lui montrant au passage que jamais il n'égalerait une vraie femme.

\- « Herbert.. Je ne te hais pas. »

\- « Je ne te crois pas. »

\- « Je m'en suis rendu compte récemment, mais je t'aime Herbert. Oh je suis tellement désolé de tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré, mais je te promets que c'est fini, je t'aime Herbert, alors tu vas rester ici avec moi et il n'y aura jamais plus de femme dans ma vie, juste toi et moi. »

\- « Je ne te crois pas. »

Dan força Herbert à se tourner vers lui, il l'enlaça fortement, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt dans son dos pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. Il sentit des frissons contre ses paumes et joua alors un peu avec ses doigts pressant le corps chaud et tremblant de son ami.

\- « Tu n'as pas à me croire, tu as juste à me laisser te le prouver. »

Il l'embrassa sans plus tarder ses bras s'enroulant autour de lui et ses jambes venant capturer celle d'Herbert pour le garder dans son étreinte. Si Herbert se défendit mollement au début, il se laissa bien vite porté par ses lèvres et se corps contre lui qui lui donnait des sensations inconnues et pourtant si délicieuses.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Herbert finisse lui aussi par enlacer Dan de ses bras.

\- « Peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je te prouverais que je t'aime. »

Ils restèrent enlacer l'un contre l'autre, respirant leurs odeurs jusqu'à finir par s'endormirent. Le matin serait un nouveau jour, une nouvelle vie, qu'ils allaient pouvoir explorer, ensemble. Mains dans la main, cœur contre cœur.

 ** **Fin.****


End file.
